Valentines At NCIS
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: A happy day may soon be a horrible day for McGee.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters from it. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

It was Valentines Day in the office. Nothing much was going on. Tony was going through a book full of phone numbers, of which contained the names and numbers of the girls he'd got them from. Ziva sat watching him from time to time, while typing on her keyboard. Tim was sitting at his desk staring off into space, occasionally looking up, and typing on his computer. Gibbs on the other hand had not arrived yet.

The elevator tinged for the fifth time that day, They all stopped and looked towards the elevator expecting Gibbs to appear, but once again it was just another member of team NCIS. She went rushing over to everyone with her usually clothes on, and a big bag that hung down to the beginning of her most stylish boots.

"Happy Valentines friends!" she ran over to Ziva and gave her lovely smile.

"Ziva I got you something!" she said so cheerful that she almost screamed it.

Ziva stood up and walked to face Abby, "And what might it be?" she looked puzzled.

Abby smiled "Ziva I didn't know if you understood our holiday, but I just had to get you this! It's a symbol of our friendship also a way to say I love you!" she reached in her bag and pulled out a big stuffed teddy bear holding a heart shaped box with chocolates.

Ziva's eyes went wide "It's adorable yes, but Abby I already know you love me, plus I didn't get you anything."

Abby's smile got really big, "but you did!" she grasped Ziva into a Abby bear hug, being obedient Ziva hugged Abby back.

She let go of Ziva, "See, all I needed was a hug from you!"

She turned and stared at Tony, Tony stood up and walked to the front of his desk, Abby met him there, "Tony, Tony, Tony!" she teased

"Yes Abs!" She hugged him, he hugged back.

"I also got you something too!" she released him from her bear hug, then pulled out a big heart shaped box,

It wasn't a ordinary Valentines box It looked like something Abby came up herself, It was black with little red hearts all over it plus a big black bow trimmed in lace. He smiled. She turned to Tim who was standing now looking at crime scene pictures he had put up on the big screen, Abby cunningly walked over put the bag down and hugged Tim from behind.

"I said happy Valentines Tim!" Tim just put his hands on hers and pushed them to his chest," Happy Valentines Abs!" she released him

"I also got you something!"

He turned, "You didn't have to abs! I already know you love me!" she smiled and pulled out a teddy bear that suited Abby more than McGee.

It had a leather jacket and chains hanging from it, with sunglasses on. He smiled at how cute she looked holding it out to him. He took it with his left hand and pulled it towards him along with Abby.

"It's kinda cute" he smiled, she smiled an Abby smile "Oh I also got this for you!" she smiled then looked down, he followed her stare but she had tricked him with a kiss on the cheek.

She turned and rushed to the elevator before he could process what she had just done.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tim hadn't really liked the beginning of that day He loved that Abby gave him something, but he had something he had to tell the team.

He sat back down at his desk, staring at the teddy bear in his hands

"Nice move Probie!" Tony said with a smile.

Ziva had returned to her desk as well, "She slipped it to you McGee." she said happily.

"I think you mean on him Ziva!" Tony laughed a little bit then turned back to his desk.

The elevator opened up Gibb's strolled out of it, he looked at his team in there little worlds. His eyes fell on to McGee.

He walked over and sat at his desk, not talking his eyes off McGee.

They all looked at Gibbs "Anything today boss?" Tony said.

"No just a relaxing day, I guess" he looked at his computer then to McGee.

"McGee!" he finally said.

"Yes Boss!" McGee Jumped

"What are you doing?" he scolded McGee

"Nothing boss!" he knew Gibbs wasn't pleased with the news.

Gibbs stood up "I'm going to see Abby." He stated then walked to the elevator "McGee!" He shouted. from the elevator,

"YES Boss!" he replied.

"Get over here!" he said a little more refined.

Tim walked over to the elevator a little hesitant to what Gibbs might do. They entered the elevator, and the doors closed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tony turned to Ziva "You think he's in trouble?"

Ziva just shrugged her shoulders and they went back to work, what little work they were doing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the elevator it was silent, until Gibbs hit the stop switch.

He gave McGee a slap in the back of the head, "Of all days Valentines day!" Gibbs scolded.

McGee was worried "It wasn't my choice. It just kinda happened."

Gibbs gave him an even harder slap "Do you know what this is going to do to her?"

McGee looked down knowing he couldn't raise his hands to the back of his head that stung, he knew he deserved it. "I know boss, but it's done, I can't take it back and I don't really want too, it's time."

He said his eyes kind of watered, Gibbs knew it wasn't from the slap. "You're telling her you know?"

"Right now boss?" McGee kind of had a whine in his voice,

"Yes NOW McGee!" he about screamed it. He flipped the switch and the elevator proceeded down towards the lab.

The elevator dinged, Abby was logging her equipment, with her music blaring like usual.

She turned to see Gibbs get out of the elevator first she ran over to him and locked him in an Abby hug. She saw McGee standing there behind Gibbs. He saw she was looking in his direction and wiped the tear that had managed to escape away and put on a strong front then smiled at her.

She let Gibbs go "Happy Valentines Gibbs!" She said cheerfully.

Gibbs smiled then placed a kiss on her forehead "Back at you Abs."

She smiled "So do you have something for me?" she was waiting for them to give her evidence.

"No Abs…" Gibbs said as his smile faded.

"Oh really!" she looked a little shocked, "Then to what do I owe this visit?" she smiled shaking her head so her pigtails brushed her shoulders.

Gibbs looked at McGee "He has something to tell you. Then he'll need to go tell the rest of the team. So send him back up okay Abs?" Gibbs turned back towards the elevator and disappeared within seconds.

Abby smiled and looked at Tim "so what do you need to talk to me about Timmy?" She went back to logging her equipment.

"It's not good Abby I didn't want to tell you this way." He looked at her "You might want to sit, I don't know how your going to react…" he said lightly.

"I'm fine McGee I can handle it, standing up!".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He left her there, She was on the floor crying he didn't want to make it worse he walked to the elevator, he turned to glimpse at her one more time, She was still on the floor.

'She'll recover soon' he thought as he made his way up to the squad room to tell the remaining two.

The doors opened, Gibbs looked at him from his seat and then McGee gave a nod. Gibbs stood up walked over to the elevator then pressed the buttons to go down to the lab.

"You got to tell them now, they might be a little more understanding" Gibbs said as the doors closed.

Tim made his way over to his desk; Tony stood up and walked over to him then kind of whispered "What was that about McGeek?"

"Gibbs said you have something to tell us McGee" Ziva said.

McGee looked around then he went back to messing with his computer.

"It's not that I don't like it! I just need to do something else" he said not making since to the others

"Would you like to elaborate McGee?" Ziva said as she gat up to stand next to Tony.

Tim looked at them, at the expressions on their faces as he remembered the expression on Abs' face.

"Well there's no good way to put this!" he adjusted his seat.

Tony and Ziva looked at him."Well, what is it McGee?" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"I'm leaving NCIS. I want to explore my option as being a writer. My manager got me a tour and I'll be touring all around the world promoting and signing books!" Tony and Ziva's expression went to exactly as Abby's had, pained and shocked

"What about Abby have you told her yet?" was the only words Tony could say.

"Yes I just told her!" He said painfully.

"When are you leaving?" Ziva spat out.

"Today is my last day I just got to finish deleting and transferring some files and pack my stuff up" He was about to cry, he didn't want this, he was hoping to slip out with out telling anyone except the Director and Gibbs, he didn't want to hurt his friends on Valentines day of all days.

"We'll see you around wont we?" Ziva asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm leaving for good. I'm moving as well!" He couldn't help but feel the lump in his throat as he continued to answer their hurtful questions.

They both had nothing else to say so they walked back to there desks. Tony had a pained filled expression as if he was trying to hold back tears too. Ziva's expression was solid like nothing had happened but Tim knew better. She was trained for things like this, to show no emotions.

It was finally the end of the day, he had gotten everything together, had a box of his stuff and his bag slung around his shoulder.

He took one more look at the squad room, It had went empty no one said a word to him the rest of the day. They all left without saying goodbye or anything but he understood that they were just as pained as he was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rental truck was packed he only had one more thing to grab, his NCIS hat. He stood there in his now empty apartment looking around then back at the hat.

"Mr. McGee we need to get going your flight is leaving in a half hour!" the rental tuck driver said.

He looked around one more time placed the hat on his head for one more feel of the life he was leaving, the door swung open again.

"I know I'm coming!" Tim said as he turned, but he didn't see the driver instead he saw four faces staring back at him.

"McGee, we're sorry we were being lightheaded" Ziva said, he just smiled at her error.

"Yes McGeek, we were just shocked" Tony said.

Tim saw that they all had tears in there eyes.

All except Gibbs, he was smiling "Go find what you're looking for McGee, and if you ever find out its not want you want, you always have a spot on my team." Gibbs hugged Tim.

Then Tony and Ziva both hugged him. He couldn't tell who was crying the most. It made the tears just flood out of him and the lump in his throat faded.

The door opened "Mr. McGee We need to leave now or you'll be late!"

Tim smiled as his friends told him goodbye. He made his way to the door, when someone grabbed the back of his shirt he turned to see Abby.

She wrapped her arms around McGee's waist" I love you Tim, I always have! Why did you have to leave on Valentines Day of all days" she buried her face in his shirt and cried hard.

He smiled at her word and kissed her on the head "I know Abs. I didn't want it to be today either."

She looked at him and forced a smile on her face "Like Gibbs said if you don't find what you're looking for, come back, please!" he smiled as her grip loosened.

"Mr. Mc..."

"I know!" Tim cut him off

"I love you too Abs and I always have" he pressed his lips to hers tasting the sweetness of her breath. He let go and traveled to the truck. "Oh yeah, Tony!" he pulled something out of his pocket "I think this will be safe with you!"

He threw something to Tony and he caught it. Tony smiled at the keys in his hand "You'd better take care of her!" he smiled one last time to Tony.

"It was a chance in a life time to met you Ziva" he flashed her a smile then climbed up in the truck.

The truck started to take off when he rolled down the window "Oh Abs, You will always be my perfect Valentine!" he said as he disappeared from the parking lot.


End file.
